Ex To See
by Aud667
Summary: Robin cheats on Regina. What does she do to get back at him? Who helps her get back at him? Emma/Regina AU


Ex To See

I do not own the rights to OUAT or to the song Ex to See. No money made on this fiction.

Summary: Robin cheats on Regina. What does she do to get back at him? Who helps her get back at him? Emma/Regina AU

He humiliated me by doing this. I really don't think he completely understands what his actions do in the long run. It would be different if I hadn't caught them together. So that saying about a person who accuses you of cheating is normally cheating is true. This all started a month ago. We were having dinner and the boys weren't there. Henry was with Emma and Rolin was with the Marian his mother.

"How was your day?" He asks shaking out of my monologue.

"It was uneventful just tedious work. A few meetings. Oh and Emma came by and asked me to go out with her, Ruby, MM, and Belle tomorrow night. I told her I would make sure we didn't have anything planned and I'd let her know tomorrow. Do we have any plans?" I ask trying to gauge the look that I see in his eyes. The same look that is always there when I mention Emma. However this time I know that its different.

"Emma...Really...no we don't have plans." He says trying get the distaste out of his mouth.

"OK Robin what is with you and Emma?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing I just feel like you and her a very close. Sometimes I wonder why I am even here sometimes." He says nonchalantly.

"What does that even mean?" I ask my voice rising. I thought that we were done with this jealous thing. Especially since she had started dating.

"Nothing it's just that I thought she would be more broke up about the break up." He says expecting me to know what he is talking about.

"What break up?" I ask dumbly

"Her and Hook...she didn't tell you. She told him that she couldn't do it anymore. He moved back onto his ship." He says getting up to put the dishes in the sink.

I sit there confused. 'What is it she couldn't do anymore?' Even though I know exactly why Robin gets upset about our relationship doesn't mean he has a right. The thing is that I am in love with Emma and I always have been. I know deep down that I will never be able to be with her though. "Regina are you OK?" Robin asks pulling me away from my thoughts.

"She didn't tell me but that still doesn't explain what you meant." I say trying to cover up my hurt feelings.

"Well maybe she has been busy. Seriously I meant nothing by it Regina. I'm sorry I don't want to fight. It's OK that you go out with the girls tomorrow it sounds fun." He says.

So the next night we all went out. While we were waiting on our drink I pull Emma aside. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Hook?" I ask trying to hide the pain.

"I didn't want to bother you with it. I'm OK with it. I was leading him on and he doesn't deserve that. I never loved him the way that he loves me. I think he sees that now." She says shrugging her shoulders as the bar tender gives us our drinks. We walk back to the table and start conversing about our weeks.

This is when I figured out what was really going on. As I was walking up to my house. I noticed the porch light on and two figures standing on my porch. I knew that Robin was there but I could tell from behind that this visitor was not one of the boys. I slowed to a stop and watched from the shroud of darkness. As she leans in to hug him the both pause and their lips then meet. The kiss starts to get heated but he pulls away. He says something but I can't hear from where I'm standing. As the visitor turns to leave I realize who it is. It is Marian his ex. I can feel the angry, rage, pain, and relief surface as she pulls out of my drive way. I take a minute to collect my thoughts as I start to walk up to my door. As I walk in I know what I need to do.

"Regina your back early." He says and I can tell he is panicking a little bit.

"Yea I started to get a headache. I am going to bed." As I start to walk upstairs he tries to stop me. So at this point I know that what I was thinking was true.

"Wait aren't you hunger." He says blocking my way to the stairs. His eyes are pleading for me to do what he asks.

"No I want to go upstairs and go to bed. But first I think a bath would be good." As I start up the stairs I turn back and look at him. "While I'm in the bath you can strip my bed and wash my sheets from where you and your ex have been having sex. Then you can sleep in the guest room. Since Rolin is asleep. But tomorrow I want you to get your things and go." As I look down at him he knows he has been caught. He doesn't even try to hide or deny it. He knows that I know.

The next day I woke up to flowers on my night stand with a note.

Regina,

I don't deserve for you to forgive me. But all night I have been thinking about what I did to you. I can't believe that I have hurt you the way that I have. I am so very deeply sorry. I know that my apology doesn't fix the problem. But I am going to do everything in my power to make it up to you.

Love Robin

As I finished the letter I heard banging in the kitchen. 'I swear that better not be him.' I get up and grab my robe and the vase of flowers. As I get downstairs I realize that its just Henry. I through the flowers in the trash. As start my coffee. I turn to kiss him on the head.

"How was your night?" I ask

"It was OK. So what happened with Robin?" He asks pointing to the flowers. "And I saw him pack his stuff this morning."

"Nothing we just deciding it wasn't working out." I say hoping he don't hear the lie.

"So it has nothing to do with Marian being here last night?" He asks with love and compassion in his eyes.

He is very perceptive for a 15 year old. "Yes it does. How did you know she was here?" I ask reaching for his hand.

"I needed a drink but when I saw her I went back to bed before he saw me. I'm sorry mom." He says pulling me in for a hug.

"It's OK now you are going to be late for school." I say shooing him out the door.

I get ready and head to town hall. As I walk in my secretary is there with a coffee and more flowers. She goes to hand them to me. I shake my head and tell her to toss them knowing they are from him. I take the coffee and head into my office. At noon Emma walks in with lunch.

"I thought you could use lunch." She says not even looking up from the couch as she sets everything up. As she glances up at me she immediately stops what she is doing. "What's wrong Gina?" The nickname rolling off her tongue easily.

"Robin has been cheating on me with Marian." I say as the tears finally start to fall.

She walks to me and pulls me up into her arms. For once I feel safe and whole but I can't let her know this. She holds me till the tears stop. I pull out of her arms and look up at her face. I see the love and care she has for me. I clear my throat and wipe my face. "Thank you for lunch and I'm sorry about the tears." I say trying to calm down.

"Hey don't be like that you know I am always here if you need me to be. So how did you find out?" She asks knowing I need to talk about it.

"Yesterday when I came home she was leaving about the time I got there. They kissed good bye. Then when I walked in I was trying to go up to my room to go to bed and he was trying to stop me because he hadn't cleaned up from where they were in my bed." I say trying to hide the hurt and pain in my voice as I go to grab my food and she sits down.

"He did it in your bed. That bastard I can't believe he would do something like that. He is a piece of shit. If I see him I swear I will beat the living shit out of him." She says anger come off her in waves. I feel the rage coming off her.

"Em its OK. I'm OK. Or at least I will be." I say trying to calm her down not fully understanding why she is so upset.

"I know and you will be. How about you and me and the girls go out again tonight. I mean its Friday and I'm sure David would watch Henry. We can stay out later." She says I see the hope in her eyes so I agree.

As we finish our lunch I start to hope that tonight will help distract me from Robin and Emma. The rest of my work day is uneventful until I go to leave to go home and get ready. As I go to walk out the door Robin walks up to me.

"Regina." He says gauging my reaction.

"Robin please leave don't make me call the sheriff." I say not knowing exactly how he is feeling or mindset.

"I just want to talk. I'm so sorry I should of never done that. I don't know what I was thinking. I just feel like you have been distant and I was lonely but that is no excuse. I just want one more chance." He says grabbing my hands.

I pull away seeing the desperation in his eyes. "No Robin you did something I can't forgive so please leave me alone." I turn to leave and rush out before he can stop me. I get home and start to get ready to go. I drive to drop off Henry and pick up MM and Emma. As we head to the bar a song comes on that I have never heard but Emma turns it up and starts singing.

Well there ain't enough smoke in my eyes

To hide the kinda games you're trying to play (trying to play)

Honey don't you act so surprised

You know exactly what I'm 'bout to say ('bout to say)

You kiss my lips, like you mean it

But you ain't that slick

Everywhere we go you keep looking around

Fixing your make up like it's about to go down

And he walks in, it all makes sense

Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me

I ain't no fool, you rascal you

You don't want me, you just want your ex to see, ex to see

Woah woah woah

Woah woah

Woah woah ooh

So that's why when I pick you up

You always want me to drive your car

So I can leave mine at your house

And he can wonder where you are

Well you're right here

Looking sexy whispering in my ear

Everywhere we go you keep looking around

Fixing your make up like it's about to go down

And he walks in, it all makes sense

Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me

I ain't no fool, you rascal you

You don't want me you just want your ex to see, ex to see

Woah woah woah

Woah woah

Woah woah ooh

You just, you just, you just want your ex to see

I just, I just, I, you, you just, just want your ex to see

Girl you look kinda cute, called out

You're making it hard to have hard feelings for you now

So hey, did he really do you wrong

I guess I can play along

I guess I can play along

He walks in, it all makes sense

Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me

I ain't no fool, you rascal you

Girl come here and kiss me

I just want your ex to see

Woah woah woah

Woah woah

Woah woah ooh

I just want your ex to see

Woah woah woah (Ex to see)

Woah woah (Ex to see)

Woah woah ooh

I just, I just, I just want your ex to see

I just, I just, I just want your ex to see

Girl you look kinda cute, called out

I just, I just, I just want your ex to see

I just want your ex, I just want your ex

I just want your ex, I just want your ex to see

As I listen to her sing I realize that I am falling in love with her and I am not sure how I feel about it or what I am supposed to do about it. Once the song ends my trance is broken and I find a parking space. As we walk in I don't notice anything but Ruby and Belle. They wave us over and already have our drinks there. Since everyone knows about me and Robin I tell them I don't want to talk about it at all. After I've had three drinks something catches Emma's eyes, before I can turn around she pulls me to the dance floor. As we start to dance I can tell her mind is somewhere else. "Em what's wrong?" I ask trying to see what or who is behind me.

"Nothing Gina just..." I finally see what caught her eyes. There by the bar is Robin and Hook. And then I understand but I get an idea in my head. I start to pull her to me and dance some more. She I caught off guard for a minute the she shrugs and starts dancing up against me. As we get into that song we heard early goes back through my head. I look up into her eyes and I catch her green eyes with my brown ones. Before I can fully think about it I lean in to kiss her. I wait for her to pull away or push me away. Then she kisses back and its like everything just falls into place. Then I'm pulled away.

"What the fuck Regina?" It's Robin and he is seeing red. Where he grab my wrist is starting to hurt.

Emma comes up and shoves him away picking up my wrist. "Back up Robin. Don't make a scene." she said pushing her other hand to the side showing him her badge.

"I always knew you two were doing stuff behind my back. I don't feel so bad now." He spits and Emma's back goes ridged before I can stop her she spins around a lands her fist against his nose. Everyone in the bar can hear the crunch where she just broke his nose. Then Ruby and Belle comes up to us.

"I'll take him to the station y'all need to get out of hear." Ruby says putting the hand cuffs on him. Emma grabs my hand and we leave and head to my car. The entire ride to my house neither of us says anything waiting till we are home. As we walk up to the porch Emma stop. "I guess I should head home." she say.

"Emma come in we need to talk." I say opening the door for us. I feel her nerves and mine aren't any better but we need to get this out in the open.

"Look Gina I don't want this to get weird or anything. I get it you just wanted to hurt him because of what he did to you." she says looking down at her shoes.

"Emma please lets sit down." I say walking us into the living room. I sit on the couch and she sits next to me. I grab her hand looking at the damage. "Look the thought did cross my mind to hurt him but you see. I have always wanted to kiss you Emma. Today I just finally did something about my feelings. Now if you don't feel the same then I understand." I say looking up at her. At first I can't tell what she is thinking but then that smirk crosses her lips.

"Gina do you really think that I wouldn't want to kiss you. Or that I don't have feelings for you to. I broke up with Hook because it wasn't fair for me to be with him because of how I feel about you." she says leaning in to connect our lips again. If I thought that first kiss was amazing this one was even better. After we kissed for a little while I pull away from her. Both of us trying to catch our breaths. "So I guess this is a good time for me to ask you out on a date say tomorrow afternoon?" she asks charmingly.

"OK I'll go out with you but Henry will be with us." I say reminding her.

"Oh trust me I know and I want to take both of you out just dress comfortably." She says as she goes to get up.

"Where are you going?" I ask with a pout on my lips.

"I'm going home because we are going to do this right babe. I will see you tomorrow." She says as she reaches the door. She turns to lean in for one more kiss. "Good night babe ill text you in the morning." She turns to leave as I watch her walk home I can't help the smile I have. The smile that stays on my face till I lay down to go to bed.


End file.
